infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:War Clown/InFamous Wiki gets an upgrade!
Greetings, inFamous Wiki editors and readers! In case you're not familiar with me, I'm War Clown, most recently named administrator of this establishment. I'm sure you've been aware of all the changes that has been going on. Well, me and some other associates have come to this wiki in order to improve the place. It was desolated when we came, so we made efforts to brighten up the place. Gaining the proper tools and rights to edit some parts of the place, we've taken steps to better the place, from one new feature to the next. After about 5 days or so, here we are now! Here are some of the most notable changes: *'New Wiki Logo' - A new logo has been put up over at the wiki, this new logo radiates a good and evil feel. *'Lightning Toolbars' - Up top and Down low is where you'll see the usual Wikia Toolbars. Look at them over a this place however, you get to see Cole MacGrath's blue and red lightning! *'Glowing Links' - Maybe you'll notice it, maybe you won't. Either way, look at our local links and hover over them. You'll see them emanate this blue glow. Shiny eh? *'New Wiki Background' - Taking the place of that old placeholder, this new background has been photoshopped by yours truly. Featuring Cole, right after performing an Ionic Vortex, surrounded by a black blur (with an obscure, blurred black lightning for a more electrifying result) And of course the Main Page! These panels were based on Cole's pyrokinetic and cryokinetic abilities, in anticipation for inFamous 2's nearing release date! *'Main Header' - Where it all starts. Complete with a wiki banner, this part offers immediate help to those confused. *'Countdown Timer' - This timer shows how much time the world has left, before it explodes due to inFamous 2's sheer awesomeness. *'Wiki Slider'' - Featuring the most important categories of the whole series, this slider provides a more convenient way of searching for the specific article they want to see. Featured links are: Characters, Enemies, Powers, and Factions *'Featured Images and Videos' - Showing some badass media, these two boxes show the best of the best in their field, with top notch pics and badass videos. *'Helping out' - For those who are starting out, this header is dedicated to provide you with the information you need. *'Zeke's Roof (a.k.a. The Forums)' - Other than brewskies and mannequins, this place is where you wanna be when you want to talk about the game, ask for help, or just talk! C'mon down, just watch out for the pigeons! *'Blog News'' - Where the news are said, written, criticized and opinionated. If you want the latest news, you might want to take a look at them here. And that's all of our major contributions so far! We've also taken steps in bettering the wiki templates we'll be using, such as the new Revamp Template, and the furthered Character Infobox. We've also made other infoboxes specific for certain articles, like functions and powers. Right now we're still taking steps to take this place higher, so expect more to come! Of course, not of this would've been possible, if it weren't for my fellow Assassins: *'Vatsa' - Responsible for all of the major coding and templates at the main page, this guy is the man of the code, and has helped me patch up this place more than anyone! Fellow Assassin, and also director of GenTek (a.k.a. Bureaucrat of the Prototype Wiki) *'Rayne' - Our main image provider, this man has given us top notch shots for use around the wiki! Fellow Assassin, and Camerlengo of the Istruttorium (a.k.a Vice Head of the Moderators at AC Wiki. Practically an admin) *'Master Sima Yi' - Ah, the man who cares. He's helped us reword a lot of articles, and also helped us categorize some stuff. A man of the creed (a.k.a Fellow admin at AC Wiki) *'Rome' - Also an Assassin, he's made some good edits. He's trying to make his presence felt so, watch out! Though it may seem that we've accomplished alot, it's still not done. There's some articles that need editing, pages that need moving, and errors that need correcting! If you can help us out with anything, correcting, maybe providing some pics or coding, don't hesitate to do so. We're gonna need all the help we can get to patch up this place, so c'mon down! Let's bring this place back to life! ---- 01:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:News Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts